Who Says I'm Old?
by GitaMerah
Summary: Balthier is not old. Really!


**Summary**: Balthier is not old. _Really_!

Just a pointless drabble. And did I mention pointless? I haven't written in Indonesian since High School/SMU, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfic in Indonesian just to see if I can actually write something coherent in my own native language (sigh…)

English translation is down below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and I make no money out of this.

* * *

"Aw!" Balthier berhenti berlari dan mengeram pinggulnya sambil ngos-ngosan. "Nggak… nggak apa-apa. Terus.. aja. Nanti saya… usul…"

Tetapi tidak satupun diantara teman-temannya yang mendengari dia. Ashe, Basch dan yang lain-lain terus saja berlari menanjaki bukit-bukit di Mosphoran Highwaste.

Lima menit kemudian, Penelo berhenti. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Lho? Balthier ke mana?"

"Bukannya dia di belakang kamu tadi?" Kata Vaan sambil nengok ke sana dan kemari untuk mencari Balthier. Entah bagaimana, Balthier tidak kelihatan di manapun juga.

"Ya, tapi sekarang dia menghilang entah ke mana," kata Penelo. Dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu balik arah dan turun bukit untuk mencari Balthier. Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, Penelo akhirnya menemukan Balthier, yang sedang membungkuk sambil mengeram pinggulnya.

"Balthier? Kenapa? Sakit pinggulnya?" Kata Penelo sambil memeriksa pinggulnya.

"Ah…nggak…. nggak apa-apa. Cuma… uh… sakit sedikit…" kata Balthier dengan nada yang agak malu.

Penelo tertawa, lalu berkata, "Ha ha ha! Kamu umur berapa sih? Baru segini sudah kena encok!"

"Encok? Siapa bilang aku encok?" Kata Balthier sambil bersengut-sengut.

"He he, nggak apa-apa kok. Semua orang juga akan tua nantinya. Cuma kamu, yah… tua-nya rada cepat," kata Penelo sambil tertawa.

"Enak aja. Siapa yang tua? _The leading man_ tidak akan pernah tua," kata Balthier sambil berseringai.

"Ya, ya. Kita semua tahu kamu itu _the leading man_. Tapi kamu tetap aja jauh lebih tua dari saya!" Penelo tertawa.

Balthier berusaha menangkap Penelo. Tetapi Penelo dengan lincahnya melompat untuk menghindari dia. Balthier mengerutkan dahi dan bersengut-sengut.

Balthier? Tua? Tidak mungkin.

~end~

* * *

**English translation**:

"Ow!" Balthier clutched his hips and stopped running while trying to catch his breath at the same time. "I'm… fine. Just… keep going. I'll… catch up…"

Unfortunately, not one of his companions seemed to be listening. Ashe, Basch and the others kept on running up the hills of Mosphoran Highwaste.

Five minutes later, Penelo stopped. She looked around, then frowned. "Hey, where's Balthier?"

"I thought he was behind you?" Vaan said while looking around as well to look for Balthier, but there was no hint of the man anyway.

"Yeah, but now I can't seem to find him anywhere," Penelo said. She shook her head, then turned around and went back down the hill to find him. Five minutes later, she finally found Balthier, who was on his hunches while clutching his hips.

"Balthier? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Penelo said as she bent down to examine his hips.

"No, I'm… uh… fine. Just, er… just a bit of pain, that's all," Balthier replied, slightly embarrassed.

Penelo grinned, then said, "Aw, come on! We haven't even gone that far and you're in pain already? Say… how old are you again? You don't have rheumatism or something, do you?"

"Rheumatism? Who says I have rheumatism?" Balthier scowled.

Penelo chuckled, then said, "Don't worry. Everybody grows old eventually, though in your case, you seem to be getting old at a much faster rate."

"Hey! Who says I'm old? The _leading man_ does not grow old!" Balthier said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you're the _leading man_, but you're still waaay older than me!" Penelo said with a laugh.

Balthier tried to catch Penelo, but she gracefully leapt away from his grasp. He frowned, then scowled.

Balthier? Old? _Impossible_.

~end~

* * *

_Note: I have nothing against rheumatism. In fact, I'm not even sure if it's the correct translation for 'encok', but it's the closest one I can think of. In Indonesia, 'encok' is a kind of chronic muscle pain normally associated with old people. I didn't mean to offend anyone (exept Balthier, of course), but if I did, please forgive me!_


End file.
